Red Sky
by EdwardsTrueLove1901
Summary: Bella Leaves Edward. Edward leaves to find himself and meets someone very intresting. What is she? What will happen? Warning Spoilers. My first story, please comment!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Please review. Good or bad. If someone could review me some instructions on how to post a story in an easy format I would appreciate it so much!

Song- Do You Know; Enrique Iglasis (I love this song!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did I would be one happy chick.

Edwards Point of View-

Chapter 1- The Sky Is Falling

I never thought that it could happen. That Bella would lose herself and need to find the missing part. I offered to help, but she refused awfully loud. She needed to do this alone and that she loved me. It took all the self-control and patience I had to walk away. I left to go to somewhere and find the missing part of me now left somewhere by Bella.

I thought Bella and I were perfect. We were married and had a daughter. We were vampires. I saved her life countless times. I loved her and she loved me. Or at least that's what I thought. My venom was pulsing through her veins. And my mother's ring was on her finger before she slid it into my hand. I was dazed. The sky was falling around me and I wasn't strong enough to lift it. Where was she going? Where was I going?

I, Edward Cullen, am now alone. I gave Renéesme to Esme to be looked after while I went to fix my many broken parks and find others. I don't know where I would go or when I would get back but my family would understand.

Alice looked heartbroken and Esme was looking at her feet.

" Goodbye until whenever," I simply said as I walked out the door with a slam. Bags packed in my Vanquish and phone off in my pocket. I drove and drove.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is kind of short. Actually it is two chapters. I am sorry but it was so hard to find the right words in this very depressing part.

Songs- In Pieces- Linkin Park (first part), Clocks- Coldplay (makes a great background song.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

I drove on never stopping, always speeding. I knew I would never feel how Bella felt when I left her be every time I thought about her my chest ached. Her eyes, pain. Her sweet smell before she became a vampire, pain. It washed through me. How could humans deal with this? This heartbreak.

Maybe she realized she could do better. But she was already a monster like me. My venom was pulsing through her veins. She was married to me. She had a child with me. How could this have happened? I didn't know why now. She pledged her life to me forever. I gave her everything she wanted.

Questions went through my mind. Why? How? Was it I? I tried to remember what might have caused this decision. As I thought my breathing got sharp and uneven. I was so alone and I had no clue where I was going. I just had to escape.

I looked at the speedometer; 95 miles; too slow. I needed speed. Faster. Faster. I needed to disappear or turn the world backwards or go back in time; one of those. I needed to get my mind off of Bella. Ouch a bit of pain raged through me as I though about her.

Am I more human than I thought???

After two days of driving I had to stretch my legs and hunt. I got out of the car and saw that I was in New Jersey. The garden state, oh boy. I got out and walked to a forest where I first saw her.

She smelled lovely. Like chocolate or an amazing perfume to a human. Her hair was darker than Bella's, and down to her shoulders, so it didn't make me sad. She turned and looked at me. And I saw her face. I was breathless. I was frozen. Her eyes were as blue as pools of water and her skin as pale maybe a little darker than mine. She walked backwards a few paces before I said anything. Stunned, I guess.

We stared at each other in comfortable silence for about a minute while we studied each other. I studied how the sun didn't sparkle off her as it did off me. It gave her more of a glow. Like a goddess. I noticed that her eyes changed to green and back to the blue it was before. I pondered why until I spoke.

" Hello", I said in the calmest voice I could manage with all these emotions buzzing around in my head. I couldn't think, and I couldn't read her thoughts.

" Who are you?" she asked as her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her eyes seemed to look as if she was scared and curious at the same time. This intrigued me.

" I am Edward, and you?" Why was I so open to this girl I have never met? Was it that she was very pretty? Or was it because I was curious about her and her color changing eyes?

" My name is Asha. Where did you come from?" She asked in a polite but apprehensive tone.

Asha, what a pretty name I thought quietly to myself. I wondered what language it came from, what it meant.

" I was driving around and decided to step out for a while." I responded holding my smile to a less disturbing intensity.

" I was just leaving, so I will just go, I guess." She said as she stepped back. I wanted her to stay, so I somewhat asked/shouted for her to wait and stay. I cleared my throat.

" I mean, would you like to take a walk with me. I have been ignoring my social side for a while. I wouldn't mind talking to someone human." I stated I tried as what Bella called "dazzling" her with my eyes, feeling like a ridiculous idiot.

" Human," she scoffed lightly under her breath. She walked towards me and I took it as a yes towards my invitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't realize how short the first chapter was. I am so sorry. Anyway, once I started I couldn't stop. So happy new year and enjoy!**

Songs- My Heart- Paramore

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Tear, tear. Chapter 4- Long Chat

" Where are you from?" I asked her truly curious.

"Why should I tell a boy I just met where I am from?" She retorted quickly before she covered her mouth blushing. I chuckled and then winced.

She blushed. Bella used to blush before I changed her into a monster. But I reminded myself that I would not think about Bella. I had no clue how much more pain I would be able to handle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. But if I may, why did you wince? Did I hurt you?" She asked and it sounded sincere. I was surprised. Why she would be concerned about me.

" Oh it's just that you reminded me of someone. When you blushed." I hope she wouldn't think that was awkward.

"Really? Tell me about her. Or you." She responded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, it hurts to talk about her. But I can tell you about me so I seem less like a stranger."

She just nodded as we walked on the hiking path. Her eyes were mesmerizing.

I continued." Well I am seventeen and I was living in Forks, Washington. I am adopted and have two sisters and two brothers. Before I left. I enjoy the great outdoors and tend to be very old-fashioned. I love speed" I chuckled slightly at that one.

" I am also going through a tough time right now. That was why I winced earlier. That was pretty much all I could tell her without getting too much into being a vampire.

Her eyes danced all over the place for a few seconds. We both picked up our pace, together. To me, the speed seemed a little too fast to be human and normal. She then told me her story.

" I don't know why, but I feel comfortable telling you about me. I am seventeen also. I don't really have a home. I just wander around places. I don't know where my family is. If I even have one." She responded the last sentence lightly like she didn't want me to hear it.

I digested what she had just told me for a little longer than necessary. Then we stopped at a deserted part of the forest. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts except for the forest rangers that were way out of earshot. I decided to tell her what I probably shouldn't, but she beat me to the punch.

" I may be wrong, but you seem different than most people I have met. Would you answer me truthfully if I asked you a serious question?" She asked quietly that no human could ever hear. Her eyes changed colors twice before I answered her.

"Yes if I can ask you a few questions in return." I responded even quieter.

"Are you _different_ from most people?" It took me a second to realize what she was asking.

She knew.

A thousand questions flooded my mind in the half of a second it took to answer. How did she know? Was she one too? How? What was happening? And a bunch of others swirled like a babbling brook.

"Yes. Are you?" I said in a human calm voice. I was hiding the questions in my mind and placed a smooth poker face on. Though I felt the questions were visible in my eyes and they burned on my tongue.

She seemed to notice but asked no questions herself. She was quiet and it bothered me just like it did when Bella did it. Ouch another ounce of pain washed through me. It seemed almost funny how the pain disappeared faster around Asha than any other time or person I was with. Although she was the first person I had spent time with in a two-day period.

"Yes. But I am not sure what I am." She looked at the ground, solemnly. She was confused and had a dazed expression on her usually blank angel like face. It bothered me that she didn't know what she was. How it happened. Maybe I would find out soon. Or at least before I went mad.

I don't know how, but in that second we both started running. Fast. Then faster.


	4. Please Read

**PLEASE READ!**

**Authors Note: I don't mean to be greedy but in order to continue Red Sky I would like to have a total of five reviews. I need to know why I am continuing this story. I have chapter four almost complete and in order to post it I want to know that some people will read it. I really would appreciate it. Reviews make me write faster! So if you want to continue reading Red Sky, please review. Also, you can check out my new story A Recipe for Love.**

**Thanks for Understanding,**

ETL1901


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey! I am sorry I can't update more but school has to come first. I want to know what you think! I smile at every review and do a little happy dance. Let me know what you think might happen. I love that.

**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own twilight, but Edward can own me any day.

Asha didn't know I was married, but I was not sure what was going on with Bella and me. I loved her dearly and still do, but until things change, I don't know how I can be in the same house with so many memories. It hurts to much.

As Asha and I stopped running, we continued to talk about our lives. I told her about myself, opening up completely and studying her every move. She was so interesting. Her eyes changed colors constantly, from blue to green and every shade in-between. When she bit her lip, I saw Bella.

I wondered what she was. She wasn't normal that was proven a fact. But she wasn't a vampire, or at least a full one like my family and me. She had eyes that changed different colors, probably depending on her mood or something.

Then I got a wild idea.

" I have a crazy idea, but I would like you to hear me out." I started.

"Okay, I will listen. But is it completely crazy??" Asha responded, her eyes clouding over from clear crystal blue to a deep purple the color of the night.

All of a sudden, a phone rang. Asha startled, turning a light green. Then she calmed down and her eyes changed back to the purple. I pulled out my phone, which I guess I turned on out of habit. I looked down at the phone number, recognizing it easily.

"Hello Alice, what is it?" I responded quite roughly. I mouthed to Asha it was my sister when I noticed her eyes turn lighter when I said Alice's name.

"Edward, your plan would work lovely, come home and we will test her. Bella and Renéesme miss you too." She said perky with an undertone of sadness. My heart I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket, looking back to Asha.

Asha heard every word of the conversation. She looked slightly upset and her eyes were a deep blue. Finally she stopped twisting her hair long enough to look up and meet my gaze.

Her mind was silent as always. I decided to continue with what I was going to say before I was interrupted by Alice's phone call. I looked Asha in her eyes and started again from where I had stopped before.

**A/N: **Hey, don't kill me please! I know the chapter is short. I just thought you would want me to post at least something. If you're really good with the reviews I will try to post a nice long chapter by Saturday. Let me know what you think as fast as you can!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I shall reward thee with another chapter. I love writing and I love when you review it so don't go breaking my heart! Thank you all for reviewing.

**Disclaimer-** Stephanie Meyer and her fantastic dream schemes came up with the original cast. But I own Asha, and my computer.

"As I was saying," I started. I was getting nervous that she would say no. I wanted her to come with me and agree to the plan.

"Yes" she responded slightly impatient. Her eyes turned from blue to a dark black that looked like mine when I was thirsty.

"I want you to come with me to my home back in Forks so that we can get to know each other better…." I blurted out. I knew that I wasn't going to tell her I wanted to have Carlisle run some tests. I was curious, but she didn't have to know that quite yet.

There was an uncomfortable silence that washed over the forest and us. I waited for her to respond. When she did I was thinking about how late it must be and that I had the human quality of blushing, that would be what I would be doing by now.

"Sure…" Asha said with an underlying tone of uncertainty. Like she knew something might be bad about this situation. I decided to explain a little about what I had in mind.

"I was thinking we could run some tests on you to know what you actually are. My adoptive father, Carlisle, is a doctor." She cut me off pretty fast.

"You told me about your father already," she had snapped but then her expression turned apologetic quickly.

"Sorry," Asha whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it with my super hearing.

I smiled a quick grin, Bella's grin. Then I realized what the conversation over the phone meant.

_Bella and Renéesme missed me!_

I felt quickly elated with the thought that Bella wanted me back and had got over whatever she was suffering when she told me she didn't know what she wanted. I was ready to rush back into her arms. Hold her tightly and kiss her until we had to stop to take care of Renéesme. And my little girl, how she must have grown! In even a little less than a week!

As fast as the pictures came they disappeared as quickly when I realized what problem there was. Asha. She would be with me when I came back. What would she think? Would she think that I was cheating on her? I could tell her that I had no feelings for Asha, but I knew that was untrue. To tell the truth I didn't know what I was feeling for Asha.

I looked up at her and pointed to the way we came to this part of the forest. We started running back in silence brought on by being in our own thoughts, submerged by hopes, dreams, and fears.

A lot of things reminded me of Bella in Asha. Her hair was long and brown, she was the same height and weight, and had a lot of the same characteristics as Bella. So it was the Bella in Asha I loved. But there was more, I felt a physical attraction, less than what Bella and I have, but more than any other woman before.

We reached my car and slipped in before I started driving back to the town I was once running from.

Bella's POV

Since he was gone I had been left in a mess, a pile of my former self. And the worst thing was that everybody noticed it. Alice was my best friend, my sister. I was an empty shell. I returned to the person I was when Edward left for the first time.

I took the blame though. I told him I needed time to think. I didn't know he was going to run off. Maybe he went to Tanya. She always had liked him more than usual. I knew even if he did come back, I didn't deserve him.

I tried my best to get back to normal around Renéesme. She couldn't see me like this. What a terrible person she would think I am. I pushed her father away, and she had to suffer.

I had thoughts about running away to find Edward, but every time I looked into Renéesme's eyes the answer was clear. I couldn't leave her too. Even if it was to bring back her father.

Alice knocked on my door later that afternoon. The sun had been shining and Alice had invited me earlier, even Rosalie asked. But I couldn't. I took Edward away from them. I saw the emotion in Esme's eyes. She never was capable of disliking anyone, but she was sad too. And I did that to her.

"Bella," Alice said bringing me out of my self induced pity parade. I looked at her eyes, which were shining like new pennies. I was a little jealous of her. She still had Jasper. Late at night, I broke down into dry tearless sobs knowing what I took for granted.

"Alice," I said my voice shaking but still sounding like a ringing bell. I was hoping for good news. Something, even if it was that Edward wanted a legal separation. I broke his heart. I understood that. I was terrible, worse than people who killed babies for fun.

"Bella, relax, Edwards coming home to Forks. He missed you too." Alice said bringing me that ray of hope I had been praying for since the moment I realized he was gone.

He was coming back. And he missed me too. Maybe, just maybe he still loved me. I knew I would have to show him that I still loved him. I had to show him I was sorry for everything I did. I would do whatever it took to have Edwards strong arms wrapped around me like they used to be.

Unknown POV

My plan was working. It was going to work. I just knew it. They had it so great and I was going to kill it like the humans the Volturi drained for blood. I had nothing against Edward. Bella was my problem. When she sees how Edward returned she would break in to a million more pieces than she is now.

With my powers, I could bring down the whole Cullen clan if I wanted to. If you could think of it, I was being gracious for what I was doing. I had my plan set and Edward in the palms of my hands. I had even fooled that little spunky pixie, Alice.

Jasper wouldn't notice anything I hope. I couldn't do anything with my powers to stop him. The others, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, they had no large power that would give my plan away.

I didn't feel bad for what I was doing.

Okay, that was a lie. I felt bad for what I was doing to Edward. But Bella deserved it. I was convinced she had Edward and the rest of the Cullen Clan in her control. She used them to kill my sister. She was the one I seeking revenge on. Otherwise the rest were just dolls in the game.

I thought of it like checkers or chess. I had Edward as my pawn. She had the others. But eventually I will be the one saying king me.

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews. I will continue the story but I want to set a goal. Can we manage fifteen reviews? I thought that would be able. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I made this chapter longer, well as long as I could without spilling other important secrets, for all who complained it was to short. Let me know who you think the last point of view is. I really want to know if you can guess. Review please; they make me do a happy dance inside.

Love,

ETL1901


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I *tear, tear* don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Asha and all she does.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading what you think happened and whose point of view the end was. I want to get at least seventeen reviews before I post the next chapter. I know you guys can manage that. Anyway, I look forward to your comments on this chapter.

Edward POV

It was a short three days until we reached Forks. The last hour seemed to drag on forever because I was so worried. I couldn't help it. I was worried Bella doesn't love me after leaving me. What if she found comfort in someone else, like Mike.

I squeezed the steering wheel tighter before a soft warm hand rested on my arm.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" Asha asked sweetly looking up at me through her eyelashes. Bella did that sometimes, but she would bite her lip too. I loved when Bella bit her lip shyly. It made me want to bit them. Caress them gently.

Asha cleared her throat, releasing me from the warm welcomed vision of kissing Bella.

"No, nothing is wrong. I am just kind of glad to be home. I guess that's all." I replied. I just couldn't wait to get home, to my Bella, if she still wanted me. And if Renéesme still wanted me as her father.

Carlisle would run some tests and Asha would then know what she was and could find herself. And if she wanted to, maybe she could join our clan. Esme is always willing to take in lost souls. And since I lived in the house with Bella, she could have my old room. That is if Bella didn't kick me out.

But there was a feeling in the back of my mind that had me second guessing Asha. Something made her seem fishy. She had a familiar aura about her. It concerned me. I didn't know what she was, or if she wanted anything.

I shook the thoughts off as quickly as they came. I would be seeing Bella. She missed me and I missed her. We hopefully go back to the loving couple we were about a week ago. I know I probably hurt her by leaving, but I did it to help her get her space.

We wound in the long drive way to the house. I stopped the car and got out. Then I remembered Asha. The gentleman nature I had grown up with pushed me to open the door for her. Even though all I could think of was running to Bella and begging her to take me back. Tell her I love her, and that I always had.

As Asha got out of the car, I saw her. She was even more beautiful than I remember. Her topaz eyes shining, skin glittering in the afternoon sun. Her brown hair thick and glistening like diamonds. She looked at me smiling, before her expression changed to the one Jacob sent into my mind when I first left. It was heartbreak written on her face. I was wondering why. Then I saw Asha, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Bella thought I had found someone else.

She took of into the forest as fast as she could.

_GO TO HER!!!!! _'S screamed my family in their thoughts. I didn't need convincing. I took off after, happy that her newborn strength was diminishing. Also, that I was the fastest in the family.

I caught up to her quickly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. But Bella wouldn't look at me. She was in deep heart wrenching, tearless sobs. She was crushed, I could tell.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear. She continued to cry and struggle under my grip.

I kept shushing her, and then I knew something that would hopefully bring her back to me.

"Bella," I whispered again before continuing, "Bella, I love you."

The sobs quieted down and I heard her gasping for air. She looked up at me, into my eyes with raw pain very visible in those beautiful orbs.

Then she spoke, softly "Don't say it if it's not true."

Bella then turned and struggled again to get out of my grasp. I was shocked. She seriously thought that I had feelings for Asha. I started explaining as fast as I could quickly so that she would understand Asha was for experiments.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I thought about you everyday. I left to give you space. I don't know if you still love me, but I still love you. Maybe even more than before. I can't be away from you for long. It hurts so deep. I hate to see you like this. I want you back. I want to be the best father to Renéesme. I want to stay up all night making love to you and whisper sweet nothings in your ears." I confessed to her.

She pressed a finger to my lips softly silencing me.

"Edward I missed you too. I really want to go back to the way things were, but how can I trust that you won't leave me again. This is the second time. I don't know how many more times I can take. It hurts to watch you go. I love you, but I am confused how you feel about me. This Asha girl doesn't help convince me that you won't leave again." She said in a sad voice.

I silenced her this time, but not with fingers. I kissed her so passionately so she could see how much I loved her. Her lips started out still, but then started moving matching the passion and urgency as mine. We didn't stop for a few minutes.

After, Bella looked up into my eyes. I read a new emotion that was there, relief.

"Silly Bella, how could I love anyone else when my soul mate is right here next to me?" I whispered into her ear.

She smiled delicately, like if she smiled anymore she would crack like a china doll. I lifted her into my arms, ignoring all the protests, and carried her to where Renéesme was standing.

Renéesme looked about four of five. I put Bella down gently and scooped Renéesme into my arms. I kissed her little porcelain face before pulling Bella in with me. Then Renéesme put her hand on my cheek to show me what I miss.

Renéesme's vision:

_The door slammed. And Bella put Renéesme into her crib. Renéesme tried to fall asleep, but the sound of Bella's tearless sobs echoed through the whole house. _

_Bella the next morning was heart breaking for me to look at. Her hair was messy. Her eyes lost their shine. Bella was a perfect wreck. _

I did this to her. I pulled Renéesme's little hand of my cheek and pulled Bella closer.

My family's thoughts crowded my head, but I ignored them. I wanted to spend time with my love and my daughter. I had missed them for the time I was away, and I wasn't going to miss out on more.

Bella's POV

When I saw him help the other girl out of the car, the imaginary stitches Alice had applied when she said Edward was coming home ripped. My heart fell into pieces and dropped into my unused stomach. I wanted to vomit. I wanted to run.

And since my body was only capable of one, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. But Edward caught up. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Bella," He said. When I imagined him wrapping his arms around me, I imagined it under better circumstances. Ones where I wasn't crying tearless sobs. I struggled against his hold, but he was stronger than I.

He kept whispering sweet nothings into my ears and shushing me to calm me down. My heart wanted to believe him, but my mind kept shouting "LIAR!".

"Bella," He whispered again before continuing, "Bella, I love you."

My heart now started screaming "LIAR!" along with my mind now. My sobs quieted, but me breathing came in gasps.

I decided to say something now. I calmed myself down a little more before saying "Don't say it if it's not true."

I struggled against his strong firm hold on me. He looked shocked. As if I was dead wrong.

I seriously thought that he had feelings for Asha. He started explaining as fast as he could quickly so that I would understand Asha was for experiments.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I thought about you everyday. I left to give you space. I don't know if you still love me, but I still love you. Maybe even more than before. I can't be away from you for long. It hurts so deep. I hate to see you like this. I want you back. I want to be the best father to Renéesme. I want to stay up all night making love to you and whisper sweet nothings in your ears." Edward confessed to me.

I pressed a finger to his sweet lips, the ones that would always comfort me, softly silencing him. I wanted to tell him the truth too. But I still had a sour feeling about Asha. Like she wanted something that wasn't just Edward's love.

"Edward I missed you too. I really want to go back to the way things were, but how can I trust that you won't leave me again. This is the second time. I don't know how many more times I can take. It hurts to watch you go. I love you, but I am confused how you feel about me. This Asha girl doesn't help convince me that you won't leave again." I said in a sad voice, I couldn't make it come out in any other way.

He silenced me this time, but not with his fingers. He kissed me so passionately. It was hard and urgent. At first I couldn't get my lips to move, then I realized that he was trying to show me he still loved me. I started out slowly, but increased the urgency and passion in the kiss. We didn't stop for a few minutes. When we finished, we were gasping for air.

After, I looked up into his eyes. I saw nothing but love and truth in those lovely liquid topaz eyes I fell in love with.

"Silly Bella, how could I love anyone else when my soul mate is right here next to me?" He whispered into my ear.

He picked me up, despite my complaints and went to find Renéesme. I hoped she didn't see me when I was so broken over Edward. He would feel so guilty like when he went away before.

He hugged Renéesme and kissed her little face. But then she did what I feared. She touched her hand to his face. I saw his expression change to a look of hurt. He looked at me, gently, as if apologizing. I wanted to explain to him, spend time with him.

Edward surprised me by taking my hand and handing Renéesme to Rosalie. Then he started heading in the direction of the house.

I was scared, but I was over come with happiness. He came home and still loved me. But I was worried about what we had to talk about.

**A/N: **So? Good? I made this chapter even longer! Yay for you! Tell me what to think. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. If there are more than twenty reviews, in total, I will post the next chapter by Saturday. So good luck and I look forward to reading the reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, next chapter. I can do this. But I need your help. The more reviews I get, the more time I will find to write. I really would like your support. Also, I am going to try to update as often as possible but I have school and stuff.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie is the creative mind behind Twilight, but I will write some really amazing novel one day. One day……..**

Asha's POV

Their relationship was stronger than I thought. I also had a bad feeling from Jasper. I tried to get him to fall in to my aura of persuasiveness. I hoped he would, because since it would be so much harder to break up Edward and Bella, I wanted him on my side. The pixies visions would be easy to control; I simply will make split second decisions, like I always did. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had no powers that I had to worry about.

Bella would be a slightly more difficult situation. If Bella used her shield, Edward would be able to read my mind and Jasper would know how I am feeling. I had to get her to trust me. Actually, I needed all of them to trust me. From the vibe I was getting from Rosalie, maybe I could get her on my side. She seemed to never really love Bella like all the others.

A couple times since I got here, I had to remind myself why I was doing this. _Bella killed my sister. Bella killed my sister _I kept singing this mantra in my head. I really liked the family. Esme was really sweet and caring, asking questions like if I was feeling okay and what happened.

Carlisle was a little less sweet and wanted to do the medical tests on me. I suspected that he knew something or felt he knew something. Rosalie sort of accepted me, as much as I had guessed. Jasper was a little awkward around me because I smelled liked Bella used to, but he couldn't bite me and drain me of blood, because I knew I had none.

Alice liked to dress me up like a Barbie doll. I didn't really enjoy it, but I did it to get closer to her. Emmett also seemed to have his suspicions about me and I knew he cared for Bella like a little sister to him. He would probably kill me if I did something to her. Too bad I didn't care, if he killed me after I killed or made Bella run off, I would be happy.

"Hey," Carlisle said kind of stiffly.

"Yes?" I responded, being brought out of my deep personal thoughts. I kind of hoped whatever he was telling me was good, because I really liked that I had a place of my own to think in silence, without the family's watchful eyes looking at me like I had four eyes.

I was staying in Edward's old room. I was a little afraid to sit on the bed, too afraid of what activities may have taken place there.

"We are going to start some simple tests tomorrow, if that's okay." Carlisle said more as a statement than a question.

His cold hard gaze met into my eyes. I tried to make my appearance as soft as I could, but Carlisle's expression stayed the same. What happened scared me.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I plan on figuring it out. I will not have you ruin our family. If you are genuine, I will figure that out. But right now, I am onto you. Just remember that." He said before leaving the room in a eerie silence.

If my heart was beating, it would have stopped. I stared at the door to the room trying to calm my unnecessary erratic breathing. I got off the couch and walked into the bathroom to take a warm bath that would calm me down.

I filled the tub and removed my clothes before going in and resting in the warm suds.

_______________________________________

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but there was something about Asha that concerned me. She had this thing I couldn't describe this feeling, like disloyalty and vengeance. Emmett felt it too. I knew the feeling. I was unwillingly changed into a vampire, forced to hide and faked my own death. I didn't know what she wanted, but I didn't like it.

Esme tried to convince me otherwise. She told me I was acting crazy and ludicrous. I could tell she had fallen under to Asha's powers, whatever they were. I knew I shouldn't be so rash when I judge, but I didn't like her motives. I think she wanted to split our coven apart. Like the Volturi wanted, maybe they hired her.

I wouldn't stand for it. I would not have my family broken up by some hired vampire scum. Whatever she was going to try wasn't going to work, Emmett and I would make sure of it. I could get Bella to help me, maybe even Edward. He would do anything for Bella.

I had a theory of what Asha was, with such a powerful vibe emanating off of her, I guess someone that had more than one talent or a vampire succubus I a way. She probably tries to seduce men like me, to hopefully end up splitting the group in two. Maybe even try to seduce some of the women.

Vampire succubuses were famous for having more than one power. I would do the tests to find out her powers and hopefully use them against her. My plan would work hopefully.

Nobody was going to split our family up. We have something no other coven has; a deep love for each other, especially or partners. Nothing was going to get in the way off it. Nothing.

**A/N:** During this chapter, I got completely grossed out by a guy friend of mine, so that is probably where all the anger Carlisle got was from. But, more power to Carlisle. He is on the right track though. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, next will probably be Esme or Alice's point of view. Review if you want me to continue the story. You know the drill. I will update as soon as possible.

Love,

ETL1901


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! No, I did not die. It was like a week, my teachers think it's funny to watch us stress out over school work. I hate it. Anyway, Esme's point of view, just like I promised. Please review, it makes me write faster!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, and every time I say it, it hurts a little more.

Esme's POV

I don't know why Carlisle was so upset with the new girl, Asha. She was so sweet. Alice loved dressing her up, almost as much as she used to with Bella. Rosalie was okay with her. Not as upset as when Bella came in to the family, but not the nicest person. Jasper was fine, he didn't go the extra mile, but I understood. She smelled a little sweeter than Bella used to.

Emmett and Carlisle seemed like someone shoved sticks up their butts, or forced them to eat a huge buffet of human food. I didn't understand that.

Carlisle would lie with me in bed and when we talked about her, or even when her name came up, a scowl covered his beautiful face. He was never like this.

Emmett, I didn't know, but it didn't confuse me as much as Carlisle. I would get to the bottom of this some how. I was going to make this family fit some how. I would do whatever it took.

Bella's POV

Edward and I returned to normal activities that we used to do. Except, every time we hugged, kissed, or anything else, he would do it for longer, with more passion. I think he was afraid I would leave him or he was trying to show me that he wasn't leaving anymore.

I was completely sure he loved me. But I think I love him more. I would never admit that to his face, but it felt like it. But I would live with it.

Asha and I were friendly, okay, I went out of my way to avoid her and tried not to talk to her. She was up to something. Only Carlisle and Emmett really believed it.

Testing started tomorrow, and I planned to be there along with Edward and Carlisle. I was going to put my shield up to see if she could deflect it, and a couple other things.

Until then, I was going to go hunting so I had enough energy.

xoxo

We walked into the room, it was bright for a basement. I was holding Edwards hand, not scared, completely.

I wanted this to go on, everyone did, but I don't know what might happen. Asha was walking behind Carlisle, who had an expression of killer anger written all over his face.

I knew Carlisle didn't like Asha, at all, period. But I didn't really know he showed it.

Asha looked a little scared herself. She took a seat on the medical chair. No one was talking, just looking at each other.

I put my shield around Asha when Carlisle nodded in my direction.

As soon as I did, I heard a loud boom, and words.

Chanting words, in Asha's voice: _Get Bella, Get Bella, and Revenge._

The power was loud enough to throw me back into the cement behind me, I collapsed to the ground before completely blacking out.

Edwards POV

"BELLA!" I shouted as I saw her slam as quick as lighting into the cement behind her. I knew it wouldn't hurt her, and there was a crack in the cement to prove it.

I jumped to her and picked her up in my arms.

_It must have been Asha_ Carlisle's words read in my head. I turned to Asha, she looked scared on her face, but her eyes had a smile in them. Like she was proud of herself. I almost snarled. I held it down as fast as I could.

"I am going to take Bella to the cabin," I said to Carlisle before running her up the stairs. Esme saw Bella in my arms and gasped in horror.

"Relax, she is just knocked out," I responded trying to comfort her before she went ballistic.

I made it to the cabin quickly and laid Bella down on the bed before lying next to her. My lovely angel. I loved her so much. She was like blood to me only I had to have her. I realized that when I left. As comforting as Asha was, she wasn't Bella. And that was a downer for Asha. Too bad. Bella would be my only one anyway.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry, I have been busy. I also got writers block. It sucked. But now I know what I am going to write. Please read and review! (As always!)

Asha's POV

I felt the mood change with my relationship with Edward. I don't know why, but after the incident in the basement, he was cautious and suspicious towards me.

It was probably because I practically shocked Bella really hard. I wouldn't blame her.

I didn't want to continue this. I was tied to this mission. I was, in fact, Victoria's "sister". She made me promise that I would get revenge on Bella no matter who I hurt in the process. I know that some people like Carlisle and Emmett were not affected with my so called "enchantment". Other's were deep, like Esme and Rosalie.

Even thought some of the clan didn't like me, I felt like I was accepted. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't understand the reason I should hurt Bella. She was cared by the family.

I couldn't complete the mission with out the guilt with such force. I don't think I could live with myself if I did that.

So I did what was right.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Bella?" I asked after knocking on the door of their little cabin.

Edward ended up opening the door.

"Asha," He said casually with an icy undertone.

"Edward, I am sorry. Truly. I didn't mean to hurt her. It was natural instinct. I want to apologize." I said fast enough so that he wouldn't shut the door in my face.

"Not right now, Bella and I are about to go hunting. She might speak to you later, but that is up to her."

I nodded.

"Also, if you ever hurt her, physically or mentally, instinct or not, I will not care your gender or age, I will not tolerate it. I don't care who you are anymore." Edward said, his glare as cold as the arctic. I walked away, as fast as humanly possible.

I kept looking at my feet, but smelled the presence of someone else.

I turned around only to be tackled by Emmett and Carlisle. They didn't look so happy to see me.

"Hey, um, is there something wrong?" I said struggling under the two vampires.

"We want to know the whole story. No excuses." Carlisle said through his teeth.

I really wished I wasn't in this situation. I saw what might happen to me. It wasn't worth it to be in this position. Victoria wasn't even that loving to me. So I was going to have the crap beaten out of me because of her? That was not just.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I swear." I pleaded under probably the strongest vampires I have ever met.

They lifted me up by the arms and carried me into the basement.

"Okay, begin." Carlisle said after setting up a tape recorder.

"Why is there a tape recorder?" I asked aloud.

"In case you don't feel like repeating yourself to the rest of your family, or something else." Emmett said drifting off. Probably thinking about Rosalie, the way his eyes were getting all glassy. I didn't know if vampires could have ADHD, but it would explain Emmett.

"Okay. Victoria had the same creator, so we considered ourselves like sisters. She told me, while Edward was hunting her that if anything happened to her, to take revenge." I stopped taking a completely unnecessary breath.

"How did she want you to take revenge?" Carlisle asked, but the glint in his eyes told me that he already knew.

Wow, I felt like I was being interrogated. I was tired, even though that was impossible for a vampire.

"Well, Victoria never said anything specific, but she insisted that whatever I do, just make it painful. And at first, I did want to do it. But then I came here, and saw the amazing love that you all share together. Victoria said something about this, but I never thought it would be like this. And my powers obviously didn't work on you two." I sighed and took a session of deep unnecessary breaths. I closed and opened my eyes several times.

The tension was so thick; you couldn't even cut it with a knife.

"Go." Was all Carlisle said.

I got up and walked out of the house. Then, I ran. I disappeared. I went where ever my feet and my dead heart would take me.

**A/N:** Okay, I am thinking an epilogue to tie the loose ends that this chapter hasn't tied up and then I think the story will end. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I am sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on A Recipe for Love. Read and Review!!!!!

Love,

ETL1901


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay guys, last chapter. This was the first story I started and it was really fun writing! Let me know what you think for the last time for this story!

Edwards POV

I saw Carlisle and Emmett walking towards me with smug grins on their faces and a tape recorder in Carlisle's hand.

_She's gone!_

They were practically screaming in their heads.

"Really?" I asked completely confused on why she would just take off.

The told me the whole story. Well, Carlisle told me the whole story while Emmett slid in his thoughts, opinions, and playbacks.

I couldn't tell what I was feeling at that time. It was a mix between anger that she would try to hurt the one I love, happiness that she felt guilty and moved on, and regret that she could have gotten help or stayed with us with her new epiphany in place.

I walked away with an overall feeling of excitement, ready to go on with the life that was normal a few weeks prior to the incident known as Asha.

I ran back to the cabin to see my love, Bella, laying on the bed, stuck in a trance.

"Bella?" I said trying to bring her back to Earth.

"Hmmm.." Bella moaned as she looked in my eyes. Her topaz eyes were beautiful just like her chocolate brown human ones.

"Asha left." I whispered into her ear, causing an unnecessary chill in Bella making her shiver.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered while hovering over her pink lips.

I came down slowly kissing her lips gently and passionately before continuing down her neck.

"I love you too, Edward" She whispered into my hair.

Asha's POV

I thought as I ran.

All the wrong I had done. All for someone who probably didn't even love me that much.

As I ran, a emotion wracked though my body. Something I had never felt before.

It ripped and tore at my insides so bad, I had to sit down.

After the pain was not so excruciating, I got up and ran again.

I never looked back.

I came to a fork in the road.

One route smelled a lot like humans.

The other one smelled like earth, wind, and sun.

I had to pick a route.

I chose carefully.

**A/n:** Okay, that's it, the epilogue. I hope you liked the story. I personally liked the ending. Let me know if you liked the story. I don't know if the epilogue really helps end the story, but I thought it would be a nice touch. Read and review please!

Love,

(Until next time!)

ETL1901


End file.
